Friday Night
by a boy named maggie
Summary: All Remus wanted was a peacful friday night. Sirius isn't much inclined to let him. pointless fluff.


yay! im back! this story was nagging at me for a while, so i just had to write it.

* * *

"Reeeeeemus!" Remus growled at Sirius's whiney voice. It was Friday night in Gryffindor tower, and Remus had planned to spend the night quietly finishing his book. James was away annoying lily, peter was probably trying to finish homework, and Sirius had been quietly playing chess with himself. Up until now. 

"Play chess with me!" came Sirius's voice again.

"no." Remus replied, trying to ignore the other boy. The night had been going so well. He deftly turned the page and continued reading.

"Why not? Its so booooooring playing chess by yourself." Only Sirius. Only Sirius had the ability to sound like a five year old at the (supposedly) mature age of 17.

"No. Go away. I'm reading."

"Please?" honestly! Did he ever learn? No meant no!

"no." there was quiet. _Thank god._ Remus thought.

He had thought to soon.

Sirius climbed up on his bed and flopped down next to him.

"Wha'cha reading?" he asked, not bothering to look.

Remus groaned.

"A book."

"_Obviously_ it's a book moony! What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"yes." Remus muttered darkly. He had read thee same line at least 3 times by now.

"What did you say?" Sirius feigning offence at what Remus had said.

"Nothing." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me." Sirius threatened with a grin.

"I refuse." Remus said dryly, finally turning to face his tormenter.

"Tell me." He said again.

"Make me."

Sirius grinned maliciously at that, making Remus uneasy.

"I will." He grabbed Remus's bare sides (they had both changed into bed clothes by now, which meant loose sweat pants and no shirts) and flipped them over so he was straddling him. Remus blushed and pushed at Sirius's hands.

Leaning down close to the smaller boy beneath him, Sirius smiled an evil, evil smile and began jabbing at Remus's sides. The smaller boy laughed and squirmed, trying to evade Sirius's hands.

Sirius used his weight to keep the struggling boy down, his finger ghosting up Remus's ticklish sides. Remus laughed harder, tears of mirth streaming down his face as he wiggled and squirmed to try and get Sirius off of him.

"S-Sirius!" Remus spluttered. He had been reduced to silent laughter, gasping loudly to keep from suffocating. "Would-" his body convulsed again as Sirius jabbed his belly. "Would you stop-" he gasped loudly again, attempting to establish oxygen flow. "Would you stop it!"

"No" Sirius taunted. "I refuse."

Remus laughed harder as Sirius's hands roamed, kicking vainly at the air behind Sirius. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at Remus and the fuss he was making. Remus was making such a racket that they didn't hear the foot steps on the stairs until…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO--" James stopped short as his eyes finally registered the room before him. Peter poked his head around his shoulder, but quickly withdrew it with a squeak.

"Wha-what where you two doing?" it looked pretty bad from James's point of view; Remus was flushed, tears at the corner of his eyes and hair a right mess, still breathing heavily. Sirius was situated firmly on the others hips, his hand splayed on Remus's chest. Oh dear. This did not look good.

"Um, tickle fight?" Sirius offered tentatively.

James stared blankly for a moment before he turned and ran back down the stairs, shouting something that sounded like, "lily! Save me!" no doubt he was off to remind himself that women still existed in the most perverted ways possible.

Remus and Sirius turned to face each other in the now empty room.

"You know how this looks right?" Remus pointed out.

"ya." Sirius answered, not moving.

"So, um…" Remus gestured incomprehensibly.

"So lets have some fun with it." that evil grin was back. Oh dear.

"What?" Remus was growing increasingly suspicious. Sirius grabbed Remus's hands in his, bringing them between their chests. He closed his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips to his friend's.

This was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

Hahaha! Yay! Pointless Remus/Sirius fluff.

And now for the review-inspiring story of the day:

Once, there was a small gerbil named bob. Bob read a story one day, and did not review it. Now, the author of this story was very mad, and every flame she received was used to roast bob. Bob was sad. And dead. So "was" was the operative word. (Hah! there it is again!)

-The end-

So, review review REVIEW! Flames will be used to roast bob.

Thanks!


End file.
